As You Wish
by Kitsune Mist
Summary: au/ Inu Yasha is Kagome farm boy who was killed at sea, and now she is engaged to a snoby prince (Kouga) but when Inu Yasha cames back to take his princess back, what will Kouga do to stop him (Yes Sango and Miroku are in this fic)
1. Updates, Reviews, And Authors Notes

As You Wish By: Kitsune Mist  
  
(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)  
  
Updates, Reviews, And Authors Notes  
  
Updates-  
  
Totally forgot, this is my version of "The Princess Bride", except with the Inu Yasha characters you know instead of Buttercup and Westley  
  
Reviews -  
  
Emerald Dragon- Omg, I though I wrote that on here, sry, its on here now. Im such a dits (well not realy , cuz I don't like them much but oh well)  
  
Authors Notes -  
  
The Characters in this book are OOC; here is the break down (some Characters are not yet in the story):  
  
Kagome: Commoner, later engaged to a prince  
  
Inu Yasha: A quiet farm boy, later becomes a famous demon, Is in love with Kagome  
  
Kaede- A very wise person, out to start a war, captures Kagome, is killed by Inu Yasha  
  
Miroku- An assistant of Kaede, he is only there because he is paid. And is seeking revenge for his father on a man in a baboon pelt  
  
Sango - Also on the trail with Kaede, she is a feared demon hunter, and is great friends with Miroku  
  
Kouga - the prince of Harua, and is engaged to Kagome, is trying to make is country go to war with Toygmo  
  
Naraku - assistant to Koga, he does all the dirty work 


	2. Chapter 2

As You Wish 

Chapter 1: The Hanyou

By: Kitsune Mist

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Part one: The Horses Sattle

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

                "Farm Boy" Kagome gave yet another command her poor farm boy, Who she never called by his name, very few knew it, and those who did disliked to say it. This Farm Boy's name was Inu Yasha, he was of the lowest class of society. He was a hanyou, a half breed. Kagome's Parents had taken him in when his parents were killed, they let him stay on one condition, he was to be their servant, he was to do as they told and never argue, or else he would be thrown out of their house. Kagome's parents had died 5 years after that, Inu Yasha was about 17 by now, and Kagome 16. " clean my horse satle, I want to see my face shining in it by the time your done."

       Kagome got out of her chair, from where she had been brushing her horses main, and walked past the farm boy on her way out. Their eyes locked and all he said was "As You Wish", that was the only reply that Kagome ever got from the boy, he didn't frown, or whine, just a simple, emotionless answer. But this time it didn't seem emotionless, he had a look of sorrow, and was it… Love in his eyes. It was on that day that Kagome realized that when Inu Yasha said "As You Wish", he really meant "I Love You". 

        This thought had been on Kagome's mind for quite some time that day, Inu Yasha walked into the room where she had been reading her book, he tossed some fire wood into her fire, as he was about to leave, she stopped him with yet another command.

     "Farm Boy" She said sternly, or as sternly as you could say something when you were a sweet innocent girl, who had fallen in love wit her farm boy, and then with a lightened tone "fetch me that pitcher" was all she asked of min, her voice was questioning, but at the same time sweet. She tilted her head up a little, and gazed at a brownish pitcher atop her head. Inu Yasha reached his arm above her head and snatched the pitcher slowly. He handed it to her and whispered…

      "As You Wish" Then he kissed her, his warm, hard lips touching her soft, smooth, rosy red ones, Kagome was shocked but at the same time pleased, she closed her eyes, and put her arms around his neck, she wanted to feel his warmth, his sleek muscular body close up to his, he, in return, put his arms around her waist, loving the feel of her body against his, he was in love with her, and she was in love with him, what else could go wrong? 

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Part Two: Good By's Are Hard When There Are No More Hello's 

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Inu Yasha did not have enough money for marriage, so he said good by to Kagome and set out to sea. 

     "I fear I'll never see you again" Kagome looked up into Inu Yasha eyes, she didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay, and be with her. She knew that they needed money, so she had to let him go, but oh how badly she wanted him to stay you could not put into words. "What if something happens to you, what if you don't come back?" 

        He reply was belated as he brought her in his arms, his sweet loving grip, and he kissed her, he pushed her slightly away from him after breaking the kiss, just enough to see her face. "Nothing can ever stop true love" And with that, Inu Yasha picked up his bag and  walked down the hill to the boat that was waiting for him down by the shore. Kagome just stood there and watched him go, he had promised that he would come back soon , as soon as he found enough money for a wedding. Kagome waited patiently for him, His last words to her remaining in her head "Nothing can ever stop true love" maybe that was true, maybe he would come back, or maybe he wouldn't…

       Kagome was quietly waiting in her chambers, reading a book, it had been 5 weeks since Inu Yasha had left to find money, and he hadn't returned, she did not doubt that he would come back, the only way he would not, well she didn't want to think about that. She was thinking of how much money he might bring back when her door was slowly opened, and on the other side a face that look as if it was carrying bad new, which it was. A woman slowly walked, and knelt by Kagome, a look of pure sadness on her face, she slowly delivered the bad news that Inu Yasha ship had been raided by the evil Water Demon, Haturu. Kagome's face turned from happy, and dreamy to sad and painful quickly as salty tears raced down her cheek, and over her lips, and into her mouth, the woman who had delivered the news held her as she wept.

            Kagome did not leave her house for 5 weeks, mourning his death, at first she cursed his name, "Why did you do this to me" You could hear her scream in the middle of the night, "You said you loved me, why did you leave"

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Part Three: The Mourning 

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

            'Why did you leave me, I though you loved me' Kagome was going thorough a hard time. 'You said love would prevail, but look your dead and I'm all alone' she had blamed him for all her sorrow for about the first 2 weeks of her mourning, then she got over the fact that her left her, and though of why he left her, he left her to get money, he left her to get money for her wedding, he left her… for her. She blamed her self and did not think her self worthy of life, or any ones sympathy. She got very few visitors, and when people came, she just shunned them away, she was close to killing her self many time, and barley slept, she cried herself to sleep nearly ever night. 

          Her dreams were haunted with pictures or his ship being run over by the demons, she dreamed of the many way he could have died. Now one would think that she, with all the love she had for him would at least hope or dream that he was still alive, but she held no suck dream, for it was know very well that the Great Water Demon never left prisoners alive. This "Water Demon" was nothing like a fish, it was more like a human, many though he was a human, and many knew he was. He called himself that to scare the people who heard tales about him and myths and legends. No one really knew what he looked like, any man who had seen his face was eventually killed, even his crew suffered a horrific death. So there was no hope that her love was still alive, she still sat and mourned for him, and never once did the thought that he was still alive cross her mind. 


End file.
